Sentimientos plasmados
by yupiyo
Summary: Ella estaba destinada a sonreír, puesto que los pinceles que la habían pintado no le dejaban otra opción. Three shot. Capítulo 1: el pintor.


Dicen que no se puede hacer arte sin sentimientos, que son estos lo que hacen de un dibujo, una pieza musical o un poema formar parte del magnífico universo que arte representa para el ser humano.

Abel Pinaud era uno de los pintores más reconocidos de París, todo gracias a la espléndida forma que tenía de pintar el cuerpo femenino. Eran cientos de mujeres las que pagaban millones de euros por ser retratadas por aquel famoso pintor. Sus pinceles hacían maravillas y trazaban su piel de forma tan vívida que parecían haber sido atrapadas con vida dentro del cuadro.

Sin embargo ya había olvidado la última vez que él había hecho una auténtica obra de arte: ¿fue la vez que dibujó a Abrielle, aquella preciosa italiana que se fue junto con el verano? ¿O la vez que pintó a la hermosa mujer de Lyon que le logró robar más de algún pensamiento? Ya no tenía idea, puesto que ya no recordaba haber capturado alegría o tristeza en alguna de sus piezas.

Abel pasó más de cuarenta años pintando sin sentido, vendiendo pinturas a quienes estuviesen dispuestos a pagarlas. No paró hasta que, a sus sesenta y cinco años, cierta japonesa decidió llamar a la puerta.

Su nombre era Yuuko y era definitivamente una mujer hermosa: de sedoso cabello castaño y piel tan blanca como la porcelana. De haber sido otro hombre podría haberse enamorado, de haber sido otro hombre podría haber caído cautivo ante sus ojos encantadores. Pero él no era otro hombre, él era Abel Pinaud y había visto más mujeres hermosas que estrellas en el cielo.

Si bien, la magia en las facciones de Miyuko no lograron cambiar su vida, sí que lo hizo la pequeña que la mujer traía de la mano. Su nombre era Hikari, y entre tantas mujeres hermosas juró que ninguna la había hechizado como la sonrisa de la niña. Más allá que la fascinación que provocaba la belleza de las espléndidas mujeres que retrataba, Hikari parecía llenarlo de alegría con aquella inocente forma de mirar todo a su alrededor. Su rostro, sus ojos, su sonrisa, todo parecía irradiar luz en aquella vida que hasta aquel instante le parecía opaca.

Yuuko, como toda su clientela, quería un retrato. Ofreció cientos de fortunas a cambio de ser plasmada en un lienzo por las manos de Abel. ero él le tenía otra oferta: el cuadro sería gratis con la única condición de tener la sonrisa de Hikari plasmada en uno de sus lienzos.

La madre, encantada, aceptó el trato.

Entonces el trabajo de Abel empezó: muchos decían que nunca vieron a Abel tan empeñado en un trabajo. Se esforzaba tanto que ya casi ni comía o dormía. Ni siquiera salía de su casa. Así pasó la primera mitad del año, hasta que finalmente su trabajo estuvo terminado. Aquel cuadro fue nominado como la pieza más pronta y más fascinante del pintor.

Pero claro, a él no le emocionaba el cuadro de Yuuko: lo que él esperaba era su paga, el derecho de pintar la radiante sonrisa de Hikari.

Abel sonreía con cada pincelado que le dedicaba a su nuevo trabajo. Por primera vez en cuarenta años sintió que en realidad estaba haciendo arte en su más pura expresión. Se esmeró en captar cada partícula de luz que la niña irradiaba cada vez que sonreía, y nadie podría notarlo si la pintaba sentada en aquel sombrío lugar que tenía por casa, por lo que decidió innovar un poco. La sucia ventana del rincón fue reemplazada por los agonizantes rayos del sol al atardecer y los viejos cojines sobre los que Hikari posaba se convirtieron en esponjosas y perfectas nubes flotando en el cielo. La pequeña parecía un ángel.

Tras severos días de trabajo el cuadro estuvo terminado. El objetivo de Abel se había cumplido: la sonrisa de Hikari era tan radiante como la de la auténtica y los oleos secos sobre la tela parecían capaces de iluminar toda la casa que alguna vez estuvo llena de sombras.

Desde aquel día Abel no salió de su habitación y no aceptó más pedidos. El pintor no comió, no bebió y se rehusó a hablar con alguien. Las pocas personas que lo vieron dijeron que miraba maravillado el cuadro sin borrar aquella bobalicona sonrisa de su rostro.

Pero él sabía que nadie conseguiría entender su fascinación: él había hecho una obra de arte, una que de verdad logró llenar su corazón de sentimientos. No estaba dispuesto a separarse de ella, incluso si eso significaba perder su último suspiro.

* * *

Un mes más tarde lo encontraron tirado en el suelo de su habitación con la mirada vacía y una idiota sonrisa en la cara. El retrato de Hikari seguía sonriendo, puesto que los pinceles de Abel no le habían dado otra opción.

* * *

 **Bueno, esto es un poco diferente a todo lo que he escrito así que por favor denme opiniones :(**

 **En un principio iba a ser un one-shot, pero decidí dividirlo en tres viñetas, cada una con una diferente persona involucrada con la historia del cuadro.**

Próximo capítulo: _La abuela_


End file.
